Oubli
by Raphaelle
Summary: Le dernier chapitre^^ Comment ça, je n'ai mis que deux mois ? Bref, Heero est plus ou moins responsable de la mort de Duo et il est tout plein de remords. Bien fait!
1. Pour oublier qu'on s'est aimé

Auteur : Raphaëlle

Titre : Oubli

Genre : Song Fic, yaoï, POV

Chapitre : 1/3 Pour oublier qu'on s'est aimé

Couple : J x Réléna…Nan, je plaisante…quoique, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais bon, là, c'est pas celui-là. Je vous laisse la surprise.

Disclaimer : Ces 5 jeunes et fougueux pilotes sont aidés dans leur combat par…Réléna, ce qui prouve que ce ne sont pas les miens parce que Réléna ne serait plus de ce monde depuis longteeeeeeeeeeeeeeemps.

La chanson est à Nicoletta (je crois), de toutes manières, je la laisse à ses propriétaires légaux.

**Pour oublier qu'on s'est aimé  
**

****

Combien de temps

Faut-il maintenant

Combien de jours

Combien d'amours

Pour oublier

Qu'on s'est aimé ?

Je t'ai abandonné et je le regrette. Je sors de chez une fille…je ne sais même plus son nom. Elle m'a juste plu parce qu'elle avait un grand sourire alors que son mec venait de la plaquer, c'est cette réaction face au malheur. Je ne sais même pas son nom et je m'en fous, parce qu'elle n'a pas des yeux d' améthyste, une longue natte qui lui bat les reins, un sourire niais vissé au visage, parce qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Duo. ça fais combien de fois que je me fais cette réflexion en sortant de chez une de mes " conquêtes " ? à chaque fois, en fait. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été con de partir, de te laisser, de ne pas me retourner ! J'aurais pourtant dû comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai !!!! " Mais quel con ! " ça, ça a été la réflexion de Quatre, les autres, c'est simple, ils ne m'adressent plus la parole…Le temps passe, et ils n'oublient pas. Et moi non plus, je n'oublie pas. Je n'oublie pas qu'on s'est aimé et que je t'ai laissé.

****

Combien d'endroits

Vides sans toi

Et de souvenirs

Qu'il faut détruire

Pour oublier

Qu'on s'est aimé ?

Mes pas me conduisent au parc, à croire qu'ils ont une volonté propre. C'est un grand parc, public, triste aujourd'hui. Pourtant, la guerre a pris fin, le soleil brille de toutes ses forces et les oiseaux gazouillent bêtement dans les arbres. Des enfants rient et courent dans les allées. Un jour, il y a une éternité, on était dans ce parc. Il pleuvait, des cordes et j'étais furieux que tu m'ai forcé à sortir. Mais toi, tu rigolais, tu te foutais de ma gueule et on est allé se réfugier sous un vieux chêne, malgré les risques de tonnerre. Tu m'as dit que c'était le cadet de tes soucis, la foudre, tout comme la pluie d'ailleurs, et que tu m'aimais. Le vieux chêne a été abattu l'année dernière. Seul témoin de notre premier baiser, il a emporté avec lui le peu de plaisir que j'avais à venir dans ce grand jardin. Il est bête et triste ce parc en ce rayonnant matin de mai. Je rentre chez moi. C'est déprimant, chez moi, depuis que tu n'y est plus. Quel con de te laisser ! Et je suis encore plus con de regarder tes photos en pleurant. J'en brûle une de temps en temps, en me disant qu'il faut se réveiller, que la vie n'est pas finie. La vue de ton visage léché par les flammes me détruit peu à peu. Mais ces photos, il faut bien que je les brûle. Si je les garde, comment t'oublier, comment recommencer ma vie ?

Est-ce que je pourrai oublier qu'on s'est aimé et que je t'ai laissé ?

  
**Combien de fois**

Dire ton nom

Pour qu'il ne soit

Plus ton nom à toi ?

Pour oublier

Qu'on s'est aimé ?

Une des choses les plus difficile pour moi, c'est dire ou entendre ton nom…Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu prennes un nom si bizarre ? Un duo de chanteurs, forfait duo, épreuve en duo, duo chocolat-vanille…A chaque fois, je me retourne, je te cherche, mais que ferrais-tu ici, dans cette ville alors que je t'ai laissé ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que j'entende ce nom pour oublier que ce n'est pas toi ? Combien de fois je devrais dire ce nom pour oublier tes yeux. Combien de fois, je devrais souffrir ce nom pour oublier qu'on s'est aimé ?

****

Il me faudra

Vivre sans toi

Toute ma vie

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une vie

Pour oublier

Qu'on s'est aimé ?

__

" Tu es sur que tu t'en sortiras ? 

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Un fou téméraire. Baka !

-Je préfère prendre ça comme un compliment !! Go, rentre à la maison et prépare-moi un bain, je ne tarderai à pas rentrer ! 

-…

-Mais regarde, y'a personne !

-… … … Tu veux quoi comme parfum pour le bain moussant ?

-Euh…Choisis ! "

Tu m'a lancé un grand sourire et j'ai fait décollé Wing. Et je suis parti sans me retourner. Et les renforts d'OZ sont arrivés. Et je n'étais pas là. Combien de temps t'ai je attendu, pestant (le bain refroidissait) avant de retourner sur place. Et voir Deathscythe coupé en deux. Les autres sont arrivés. La base s'est vite rendu, tu avais " cassé " presque tous les MS. Tu es mort dans mes bras avec un grand sourire et un baiser de plus. L'un des plus précieux que tu ne m'ai jamais donné. Si j'ai réussi à cacher ma vérité aux profs, je n'ai pas pu avec les autres. Maintenant, ils me détestent tous et je suis tout seul avec tes photos, mes souvenirs et mes remords. Pourquoi je t'ai laissé ?

Pourrais-je oublier. Je ne crois pas. J'essaie de m'en convaincre mais je ne crois pas. On s'est aimé deux ans, il faudrait bien plus d'une vie pour que j'oublie le premier jour, qu'est-ce qu'une vie pour oublie qu'on s'est aimé… 

Pour oublier que je t'ai laissé.

Patapé é________è et rewiews ? ? ? (Comment ça j'en demande trop)


	2. Comme elle est longue à mourir ma jeunes...

Auteur : Raphaëlle

Chap. 2 de " Oubli " Comme elle est longue à mourir ma jeunesse

Genre : POV, Song fic, Death-fic

Disclaimer : ça m'a repris…Pas de chance pour vous !!!! Sinon, rien n'est à moi^^ Pas la peine de chercher, vous ne trouverez nulle part un acte de propriété au sujet de la chanson ou des G-boys, chez moi en tout cas. 

__

Je ne croyais pas avoir autant de rewiews O_o_ pour un premier chapitre_

Kaoro : Je fais toujours des chapitres courts -___-

Shav : et ben je le prends le droit. Mon cerveau dégénéré est en ce moment gravement malade (plus que d'habitude, quoi) et le pire, c'est que je ne regrette R.I.E.N. *niârk, niârk* (au fait, je m'étais munie d'un anti-bazooka et je contrattaque avec le canon à protons que vole Wu dans je-ne-sais-quel-épisode à Noin)

Lian : Comment je peux être aussi cruelle ? ? ? Avec trois heures d'allemand par jour, ça pousse au sadisme^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaîras et nan, je ne ressuscite pas Duo (il est trop dur à faire mourir)

Ayashini : Cassé ? Tu considères les g-boys comme des jouets ? Fais gaffe, à jouer avec la poudre, on se brûle…Merci de me pardonner dans ta grande et gracieuse miséricorde (lol)

Mikara : Je n'aurai qu'un mot " Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerci !!!!!!!!!!! "

Azalea :J'adore tuer Duo^^ c'est parce que c mon perso préféré (avec Quat') Je fais toujours souffrir mes chouchous 

Bonne lecture !

****

COMME ELLE EST LONGUE À MOURIR MA JEUNESSE  
_  
  
Comme elle est longue à mourir ma jeunesse, ma jeunesse dans mon cœur.  
Ne l'ai-je jamais trahie ma jeunesse_

" Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Hee-chan, je t'aime trop " . Cette phrase tu l'avais dit en riant, mes tes yeux d'améthyste ne riaient pas. Ils étaient graves. Tu avais peur aussi. La peur d'un refus, d'un rejet…Oui nous étions ensemble mais tu n'étais pas sûr du sérieux de notre histoire. Tu avais tellement souffert, tu avais été si souvent rejeté. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, un peu maladroitement, ce n'était pas un geste familier pour moi.

" Moi non plus, je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner. " 

Un baiser a scellé notre promesse. J'aurai dû savoir. J'aurai dû savoir qu'on ne se lie pas avec la Mort sans conséquence.

Je t'ai trahi. Je suis parti. 

  
_Qui me laisse à mon émoi et qui s'en va de moi  
Comme elle est longue à mourir cette rose, cette rose de la vie._

Est-ce que je que je pourrais t'oublier un jour ? Est-ce que je pourrais t'oublier toi qui m'a fait naître, ma jeunesse, mon unique amour, mon plus grand bonheur ? Je sais qu'il faudrait plus de dix mille vie pour oublier ne serait ce que les rayons du soleil jouant dans tes cheveux…Mais va-t-en, s'il te plaît. Rends-moi ma paix, laisse moi vivre.

__

La plus belle du jardin des folies  
Une rose, la dernière du jardin qu'on oublie

Tu étais la Chaleur, la Vie, le seul Soleil. Tu étais la Joie, la Lumière, la Douceur. Tu étais un tout, un caprice de Mère Nature. Elle avait, comme dans un délire, créer un être parfait. Et j'ai eu la folie de t'aimer. Pourtant, je ne regrette rien. Mais que j'étais fou de croire que tu m'appartenais, que tu me resterais. Elle t'a repris. Elle m'a enlevé ta chaleur, ta vie, mon soleil, ta joie, ta lumière, ta douceur. Mais elle m'a laissé mes souvenirs. Et mes remords.

  
_Comme ils sont lourds à porter dans l'automne dans l'automne de la vie  
Ces rêves qui vont sombrer sans personne, sans personne pour les soigner  
Il faut se résigner._

Il faut croire que tu ne me laisseras jamais t'oublier. J'essaie, pourtant, par tous les moyens. Mais mon cœur n'est qu'une plaie et le seul remède, ce serait l'améthyste de tes yeux., je sombre peu à peu dans un abîme de plus en plus profond et personne ne peut m'en tirer. Mais tu m'as appris la vie. Laisse moi profiter de tes enseignements, laisse-moi les apprendre à quelqu'un… Oh ! Je t'en prie, toi que j'ai osé laisser mourir, pardonne-moi ! Ne crois-tu pas que par le remord, j'ai expié ? Laisse-moi vivre

__

Mais je regarde fleurir une rose, une rose du printemps

  
J'ai vu un homme aujourd'hui ! Qu'il était beau ! Il émanait de lui la même douceur, le même besoin d'être aimé que toi. Je crois que de nouveau, je suis amoureux.

Les jours ont passés, et ce matin, je me réveille dans ses bras. La nuit a été merveilleuse. Et pour la première fois, je le regarde. Un corps de rêve, de statue. 

__

Et je retrouve soudain quelque chose sous ma main  
Oui je sens le corps d'airain d'un jeune homme, d'un jeune homme  
Qui ne veut pas mourir

Il a quelque chose de magnifique ! Une longue crinière blonde et rousse. Et je me surprend à vouloir capturer ses yeux. Il les ouvre, tout doucement, comme un petit chat. Ils ne sont pas violets. Je me recule et le fixe terrifié. Il n'a pas ton regard d'améthyste. Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et je m'enfuis. Il n'a pas tes yeux. Il n'a pas comprit ce qui s'était passé. Comment ai-je pu croire que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que le Dieu de la Mort. Je me suis lié à toi par un baiser, j'aurai dû savoir que personne ne pourrait soigner les plaies que tu m'a faîtes. Je suis sur un banc, la tête dans les mains. Une petite main me tape le bras. Je lève la tête. C'est une petite fille

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur ?

Et j'ai l'impression de voir ton sourire moqueur dans ses grands yeux purs. Ainsi, tu ne me laisseras pas vivre.

__

Oui, c'est un peu flou…En fait, il s'attendait à voir des yeux violets et raté ! Ils sont d'une autre couleur. Lui, il les voulait violets, comme ceux de Duo^^

J'ai droit à des rewiews ???


	3. Ce soir mon amour

Sachant qu'à l'origine j'avais fait ces trois chapitres pour conclure par 'Madame Nostalgie' de S. Reggiani et que je finis par prendre celle-là, du même auteur c'est vrai, je me pose des questions sur moi-même…Bref ! Normalement ça devais se finir super bien, c'est pas trop le cas. C'est pas grave, c'est Heero et j'aime pas Heero^^Voilà le dernier chapitre de OUBLI, " ce soir mon amour ".

  
_Ce soir mon amour je ne t'aime plus_

J'ai changé d'appartement. Mon…notre ancien était trop triste, trop plein de toi. Je t'ai aimé Duo, plus que moi, plus que tout. Mais plus maintenant.

__

Tu es plus loin que la distance qui nous sépare

Tu dors, dans un cercueil, bien fermé. Tu dors pour toujours et je n'irai pas te réveiller. Tu es imbuvable quand on te tire du sommeil.

__

Et d'autant plus absente que tu n'es nulle part

Tu fus jadis dans mes bras, où est-tu aujourd'hui ? Dans ce paradis qu'à fait un dieu auquel tu ne croyais pas ? Sous la Terre, dans l'Enfer de la mythologie grecque ? Dans une boîte, comme une poupée au fond d'un grenier ? Je ne sais pas. Tu n'es plus là, c'est tout.

__

Plus étrangère que la première venue

Ma nouvelle voisine est très jolie. Elle me drague un peu. Moi en retour. J'ai changé, c'est vrai. Je ne la connais pas mais, elle, je sais où elle est.

__

Ce soir mon amour je ne te cherche plus

Combien de kilomètres ai-je fait en pensant à nous, à toi ?

__

Parmi mes souvenirs au fond de ma mémoire

Mes pas me conduisaient en des endroits emplis de souvenirs de Duo Maxwell.

__

Je ne t'attends plus sur le quai d'aucune gare

Je ne vais plus sur ta tombe pour y porter des fleurs.

__

Je me souviens à peine t'y avoir attendue

Y ai-je déjà été ? Je ne veux pas me rappeler ces heures passer à essayer de retenir mes larmes devant une simple pierre noire polie portant en lettre dorée : " Shinigami ". Tu aurais adoré être enterré sous ce triste surnom. 

__

Je sais que nous buvions du vin après l'amour

Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je crois. Je me souviens de tes lubies qui m'exaspérait et m'attendrissait à la fois.

__

Que nos nuits commençaient quand se levait le jour

Du mouvement de nos corps quand tu m'apprenais à souffrir de bonheur, quand tu t'endormais dans mes bras, avec un sourire qui n'était ni un masque, ni un rictus psychotique.

__

Comme un torrent d'ébène tes cheveux sur ton cou

De tes cheveux qui descendaient le long de ton dos comme une rivière de miel brun, de ta natte qui se balançait au gré de ta démarche féline._  
  
Et ton regard meurtri quand tu fais les yeux doux_

De tes étranges yeux, qui parlaient si bien pour toi, qui me disait que tu m'aimais même quand j'oubliais les cookies chocolat-noisettes-noix de pékan. (nda : G un doute sur l'orthographe mais c'est l'avis de mon dico WORD)  
_  
Ce soir mon amour je ne te trompe plus_

Jusqu'ici, mes conquêtes avaient un goût amer, j'avais honte. Ma voisine est très gentille et vraiment très jolie.

__

Avec cette fille qui dort à mes côtés

Elle dort dans mes bras. Elle n'a pas pris ta place. Je la regarde juste dormir, je suis émerveillé.

__

J'étais seul je lui ai demandé de rester

Ce n'est rien, juste une nuit sans conséquence. Mais je n'ai pas de regrets, pas de remords. ça, c'est la première fois. Elle partira après et nous sourirons en nous croisant dans l'escalier. 

__

Je suis seul très souvent et je m'y habitue

Je serais de nouveau seul, vraiment seul. Sans ton fantôme qui me crachera mon erreur à chaque fois que je croiserai un regard, que je regarderai un arbre, un miroir._  
  
Ce soir mon amour tu ne me manques plus_

Tu m'as manqué longtemps. Plus maintenant

__

Tu ne me manques pas il me manque d'aimer

J'ai envie d'être de nouveau aimé et d'aimer.

__

De ne plus être inutile inanimé

J'ai bêtement envie de vivre.

__

De n'avoir rien à perdre et d'avoir tout perdu

A ta mort j'ai été détruit. Il est temps de reconstruire.

__

Je connais ta folie je connais ta pudeur

J'installerai dans l'appartement de mon cœur une petite salle pour toi, pour ta folie

__

Je sais qu'on se ressemble comme frère et sœur

Pour ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ennemis, partenaires, coéquipiers, amis, amants

__

Je connais ton odeur je connais ton parfum

Pour tes cheveux, tes yeux, les trois heures que tu passais dans la salle de bain chaque matin.

__

Je te connais par cœur et je ne sais plus rien

Et puis je fermerais bien la porte de cette chambre et je jetterai la clé.

__

De toi mon amour que je n'aime plus

Tu resteras un souvenir triste. Tu resteras, parce que malgré tout, nous sommes liés.

__

Sans arriver à me sentir enfin libre

J'essaierai de m'envoler, je resterai sûrement au sol

__

Pareil à un danseur qui perdrait l'équilibre

Comme un oiseau à qui on aurait coupé les ailes.

__

Comme un prince en disgrâce

Comme un pétale que le vent ne porterait pas

__

Comme un ange déchu

Comme un homme qui aurait eu la folie de se lier à la Mort.

Ca se finit bien ! Si ! Il l'oublie et il recommence à vivre ! Désolée pour ceux qui espéraient une résurrection. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer des rewiews ou qui ont lu^^

Azalea : C'était risqué. Très risqué. Tu l'auras voulu. Mais franchement, c'est plus gai, non ?

Dana-chan : G fait pleuré quelqu'un ? SNIF ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui pleure tout le temps, là, encore maintenant. Désolée pour l'attente, plains toi aux instances supérieures (ma mère) qui me pique mon modem et m'envoie me geler les mains à la frontières du Danemark où ils ont même pas Internet ! Foutus Allemands !

Chibishini_sama : ####°.°#####Merci !

Saael' : Je remercie tes multiples personnalités, c'est vrai que c'est compliqué, ces petites bêtes^^. Pour Rencontre…*relis ses notes*

Lemon ? euh…pas vraiment, non

Reconciliation ? On peut voir ça comme ça

Fin heureuse ? Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppps ! C'est un Happy End, je suis formelle ! (nda : et je suis pas tout à fait sûre de l'orthographe)

Athanee : Désolée-_- T'as qu'à prendre des douches^^

Ouips, moi aussi j'aime les musiques, même si souvent les paroles sont beaucoup plus belle que la musique. Sans vouloir me faire huer, les paroles des chansons de Johnny Hallyday sont très zoulies. Seulement, il gâche tout avec sa voix et sa musique (Comment je connais les paroles des chansons ? Fais moi confiance, tu ne veux pas savoir)

Heero Pourquoi c'est TOUJOURS moi qui morfle?

Quatre Parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas^^

Heero Même quand je suis avec Duo?

Quatre Si, mais là, c'est quand même un peu à cause de toi qu'il est mort^^

Heero C'est injuste

Duo Un deuxième Wu…

Wufei Maxwell ! C'est Chang !

Auteur Vais me coucher.


End file.
